The Labyrinth Christmas Carol
by Kim The Manipaltive Little Mo
Summary: Jareth gets to play Scrooge in this funny little story. It features Listians and suprises. Please if you read review
1. Chapter One

Heya everybody,

  
  


This is the Labyrinth Christmas Carol as seen by me. I must warn you this is meant to be funny so if you have a problem with it hey come and tell me. My deep thanks to all those people who expressed an interest in my story I hope you find I write you well. I don't own Laby or A Christmas Carol. This is merely an attempt at a parody so um like hey don't sue me. Anyway I get a kick out of writing this and I thank you for that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One 

  
  
  
  


I sat the children on my knee, a story to tell. It is one of a very unhappy man. The carols ring out there merry song behind me and it seems my voice blends into sights and sounds of Christmas eve. For you see my friends my story takes place on a Christmas eve much like this one. Only there is no tree or music. No cookies or Christmas cakes or cocoa. All there is was a very unhappy man seated pouting on a stone thrown.

  
  


Jareth was alone to begun with. It is important that you remember that or nothing that follows will seem wondrous at all. Please I ask you to keep in mind that it is indeed quite possible to be alone even when you have your own kingdom, when you have a thousand servants or even in a crowded room. Such was the story of our goblin king.

  
  


He wasn't nice, at all in fact. It seemed the meaner Jareth was being the happier his cruel little heart was. Whether it was a kick to a dumb, but well meaning goblin or a tortures dream to a listain it was all the same to him. Jareth's heart was small and cruel the reasons were kept hidden deep next to his heart. It seemed that the one who got it the worst was his faithful and silly bard, Lyris.

  
  


She was a good person quite lovely to look at as well. She did her best to keep on the king's good side but some days a deep part of her had to wonder whether or not he even had one. It seemed her only constant companion was her own deep sigh. It was Christmas after all and she longed for the wonderful Holidays of home. 'Why oh why had she allowed herself to be taken into the labyrinth?

  
  


There was a small rap as the door was burst open. Jareth looked up mid kick. He looked odd I must admit with his high-heeled leather boot posed mid thrust. He threw around a glance that would have froze the Alantic had it had been given to the ocean. Two well tumbled writers fell through the fake door. They were really worse for the wear. 

  
  
  
  


Het studied them those lips twisted into a cruel smile. He watched them as they bumbled over each other falling to their knees before them. They were both petite one with chin length hair shining in reds, browns and golds. They were rather attractive he must admit that as he ran his eyes over there shapely bodies. He stared at them locking them in place for perhaps a full minute before Lyris's sigh pulled up from what ever dark path his thoughts were heading.

  
  


His voice was cold, so cold it seemed perhaps that the words froze into vapor as soon as they left his mouth. His stood back the whip he carried pointed in the girls general direction. He looked at Lyris, putting his questions to the bard rather then the people who intruded on his goblin kicking. "And just who is this?"

  
  


Lyris swallowed quickly seeming to find the scroll before her absolutely amazing. Her voice was soft as she spoke. "The girls are authors are the Labyfic list, Sir. They are here about the inspiration shortage." Those arms were crossed as he beheld the girls who beheld him. They seemed speechless that they were actually there.

  
  


Jareth wasn't stupid he knew perfectly well who they were and why they were here. The one with red hair and wearing black was Kimberly Thomas. She was a writer of some acclaim to his Manipulative Little Monster. And the other was a Laura. writer of poetry. He seemed to stand straighter as he came to stand before the girls. 

  
  


"And just why do you feel I should help you?"

  
  


Laura's soft voice came out of the darkness. It fell onto the silence before them like a stone on a lake. Jareth's fleshy digits came to rest on his hip as he listened to her statement. "Well Jareth, that is your Highness. We came because it's Christmas and we thought you might give us something special to write about."

  
  


A small but hopeful smile was issued to him and he answered it with a chilly one of his own. One booted foot was raised closer to them as the door burst open. Laughter and snow immediately spun around the room. A bright bouncing presence burst into the room her laughter tinkling like bells around her.

  
  


Over in her chilly corner Lyris's eyes brightened to see her friend. A small wave was offered in to Anne-Marie's direction at the same moment as Jareth's scowl. Her voice seemed to bubble through the room, "Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everybody!" She whistled "Jingle Bells" affectionately as she danced around the room putting tinsel and holly about on the drab cold stone.

  
  


Jareth's teeth were gritted as he looked at her. "And just what do you think you are doing here Anne-Marie? I told you never to return here again." Jareth's voice told of a cold fury as he looked at what were obviously drunk goblins bumbling in through the open throne room doors. The girl followed Jareth's gaze to the door and once again offered a merry laugh.

  
  


Light, dancing steps were taken to Jareth's side and a rather large amount of tinsel was deposited in his high fake blond hair. She meet J's frost bitten eyes with warm ones of her own a she pushed away his complaints with laugh." Come on J have a heart it's Christmas. It doesn't matter what holiday you celebrate in December because they all our magical. 

  
  


Jareth's voice rang out quickly. "Bah Humbug. If I had my way every fool who went around with a Merry Christmas would be boiled in his own pudding with a steak of holy through her warm little heart." At this point the girls before him seemed to tremble at his feet. Who ever would have thought Jareth to be a Scrooge? 

  
  


A quick hurl was made of the tinsel on his head and he glared at the giggling Lyris all the while looking ridiculous with odd strands of silver hanging cockeyed over his ears. He pulled himself up as high as his heeled boots would allow and stared at the giggling girls around him. To his great surprise his tinsel spattered person was no longer the center of attention.

  
  


Lyris and Anne-Marie were standing close together in a conspiracy kind of way. With a slight sneer he looked at the small square of expensive paper that each held in their hands. Quite calmly he snatched it from the silly bard's grasp and read it. Inserted in gold on that holly edged square were what could only be a party invitation. It read:

_You are cordially invited to attend _

_The First Annual Winter Holiday Labyrinth List Party_

_To be held on the _

_twenty fifth day of December _

_in the earth year of 2000_

_All Listians are cordially invited to attend_

_Please respond to _

_Kim, The Manipulative Little Monster_

_By December the 20th_

_Happy Holidays_

  
  


Jareth's face turned a quite unlovely shade of crimson at this point. "That little brat is throwing a party and she didn't even invite me?" Unhappily Lyris nodded.

  
  


"Well Your Highness she knows how little you think of Christmas and Holidays but I was wondering if in fact.."

  
  


Jareth cut her off quickly. "You wish to go to this party she is giving? Sadly you have work to attend to. There are things to be written and more children to catalog for goblin training. I cannot afford to let everyone go and make merry on Christmas"

  
  


At this point Anne-Marie broke in her pale skin flushed with anger. "Look J this happens once a year you can let her go. Just cause you want to miserable doesn't mean you have to make everyone else miserable to." She pulled herself up to full high fulling meaning to get into Jareth's face at this point. She was certainly not allowing Jareth to deny Lyris to joys of Christmas.

  
  


Lyris's more calmer voice broke in quickly a steading hand placed on her friend's arm. "Jareth, my lord. No one is going to wish children away on Christmas day. They would be to scared that Santa would take away toys. All of the other realms will be holding their winter celebrations there will be no one for you do to anything with.

  
  


His face was screwed up in a most unflattering manner as he looked at Lyris. " It seems a poor reason to disrupt a person's life every December the twenty-fourth but being as I am the only one who knows that you may go..." At this point Lyris's face broke into her trademark smile and she almost looked ready to hop around. But she noticed the look on Jareth's face and suddenly realized that Jareth wasn't done speaking yet. 

  
  


"Provided that you take that baggage" He pointed angry to Anne-Marie. "And never allow her in my sight again. Oh and Lyris you only have thirteen hours in which to make merry on earth. I shall expect you back here bright eyed and ready to start work all the earlier the next morning." 

  
  


Anne-Marie left quickly she didn't want to jinx Lyris's being able to go to the ball. Jareth barely noticed her speedy exit as he turned and looked at the two little beggars before him. A haughty glare was given to them before he stalked once again in their direction. Perhaps he had even forgotten the girl's presence or he forgot that he put a spell on them so they would not be able to speak as he had his conversation with that brat.

  
  


He addressed the girls coldly using magic to bring them to their feet. "Now as for you. Perhaps you have now noticed how very little making merry means to me. I am giving you to the count of five to remove yourselves from my presence or I'll stick you in the Bog of Eternal Stench before you can even blink. And I'll leave you there forever!"

  
  


He watched the two girls scramble away with a look of pure malevolence. He had succeeded at making them afraid of him. That was something at least for the man of today. Lyris was gone and now there were very few people on which he could use to vent his anger about this Christmas. A passing goblin was hailed and a sharp kick was given, sending the poor creature skidding into a far corner. "Merry Christmas! Ha! Bah Humbug."

  
  


It was sometime later when our pouting goblin king retreated to the safety of his bedchamber. He stepped closer to his small fire trying to deny himself even the smallest of comforts warmth. But alas the goblins had lighted it anyway. He looked around quickly with that unnerving feeling that he was being watched. Quick glances were tossed about the room looking for whomever would be doing such a thing. Jareth thought quickly to himself "Who ever it is shall pay dearly for such an insult."

  
  


As he stepped closer to the window a form seemed to be reflected in the chilled glass. No it was two reflections. No that could not be right! Could it? His reflection couldn't possibly have changed that much. He couldn't have become two very thin blond girls wearing matching white sweaters and jeans now could it. As Jareth started to step closer a chill down his neck the two girls raised their arms and sent an ungodly "Heh!" His way.

  
  


His hand was outstretched quickly a crystal forming in his own defense. He stepped close to the glass for another look and was met with... nothing only his own reflection. He stepped away the crystal staying, hovering quietly above his left hand. He looked around the room the girls in the window making him very nervous indeed. As he came near his closet he was sure he had seen something move out of the corner of his eye.

  
  


The crystal was thrown quickly and it dissolved loudly into a shower of sharp glitter. He nearly ran (Well as much as Jareth possibly would.) To the object that was lying there being attacked by frenzied glitter. He pick it up and shook it offering a sigh of relief. He spoke aloud in need of a reassuring voice. "Why tis only my favorite leather jacket. Tis this and nothing more"

  
  


Assured of his safety, though he still had doubts about his sanity. (Hey wouldn't you?) Jareth changed quickly into his favorite silk pajamas. The richness of his best blue velvet room was wrapped quickly around him and as always Jareth admired the golden crest and initials embroidered on his left breast. He sat ungracefully on the grand wooden chair before the vast fireplace and picked up his knife and slowly began to eat the late supper which was prepared for him.

  
  


Suddenly out of seeming darkness a light appeared. It was accompanied by what could only be young girls giggling. Shaken by what had happened before Jareth sat in his chair and awaited the end of this illusion. The light and the girls drew closer and Jareth wondered if he was going to have to lock himself in the mental hospital after all. Suddenly the girls appeared before him.

  
  
  
  


Rather amazingly they were floating rather then walking towards him. Slowly he tried to assess them in his mind. Granted they did look familiar but those girls had stopped believing in him long ago. It couldn't possibly be those two. Very slowly he came to realize that they were talking about him. 

  
  


"Dude do you think that could possibly be him. I always thought he'd be so much taller and um sexier in person." Said one of the girls to the other seeing as that Jareth hadn't decided to see them yet. A nod was in was sent to the other in an almost twin speak.

  
  


"Well dood, she said that this was were he would like be or something. So maybe this like bunghole is him." She ran disapproving eyes over the picture before her before casting a quick glance to her escrapulation twin.

  
  


"Well I have to tell you Rach that this stupid junk is like the bane of my anus. Why the heck we were like chosen."

  
  


"Aud, dude, Cause like they beez needing someone like us to do this. Don't you remember what they like told us to uh do?" A nod was given before they came to realize that Jareth was almost blubbering. 

  
  


"W-w-w- what are you to doing here? W-w-w-who sent you. You to stop laughing at me you were always laughing at you." An accusing finger was pointed to them and in response they did in fact laugh.

  
  


"Uh heya J? We like never laughed at you. We only laughed at how you like um sometimes acted. You are just all like beez made cause we always acted random. Well dude I hate to tell you we are like really good at acting random." A sly glance was given to the Rach and a she offered laugh in reply.

  
  


"Yeah, we are like beez good at being all random. Anyway dude let's like do this so we can tie him to the bed and have mad monkey sex with him."

  
  


"Dude we can't like have mad monkey sex with him we have do be like dooz that thingy remember?" Jareth watched the exchange between the two girls confused. Not that it mattered all that much. All he knew was that mad monkey sex sounded pretty smagging good at the moment but then it hit him. They were here to do something.

  
  


"Ladies, ladies please. What were you sent here to do exactly? They'll be plenty of time for monkey sex after." Rach offered a small snort as she looked at her cohort.

  
  


"Sure NOW he wants to have sex with us dude. He only like ignored us for like 212432456156 years."

  
  


"Heh, I like know dude that like smagging sucks but anyway let's do this so we can get to Kim's party. She like always has kick ass parties."

  
  
  
  


"You two are going to the party?" Jareth looked at them in disbelief was every person going to the Monster's party. He was governing an absurd urge to shout something at them before they continued.

  
  


"Ummmhey dude, Jareth you have been like bad and stuff. So like we are here to tell you that you have like one chance left and if you blow it you're like screwed and junk."

  
  


"Blow what? What the hell are you two talking about? What is gonna happen to me?"

  
  


Aud held up an impatient hand. " Dude are you like always this bossy cause if you like are it's no wonder that Kim does mean junk to you. Anyway dude as we were saying before you rudely interrupted us. This is your like one last chance so don't smagging blow it or something."

  
  


Rach cut in quickly almost finishing Aud's sentence. " Yeah or something. Anyway you will be visited by uh three ghosts tonight. Wait dude that like voice isn't scary enough or something. Anyway let's try this again." Rachel's voice's timber sunk lower and she made rather odd movements with her hands. 

  
  


" Tonight you shall be visited by three spirits. They are your only chance of happiness. Expect the first ghost when the clock strikes thirteen." She casts a beaming look at Aud and spoke again in her normal voice. " Dude how was that?"

  
  


Aud responded quickly. "Dude that like rocked. How f****** cool are we? Oh wait can't say that bad c word. How much do we rock?"

  
  


"We rock f******* hard!" They cast a quick smile at each other before they vanished into the night. Jareth was left alone staring into the cold ashes of his fire. In a loud voice to chase away the silence of the night he said quickly.

  
  


"Bull I was only dreaming nothing more." He crawled into his bed and stared at the canopy. He listened to the slow chimes of the clock as they clicked to the hour 13.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Kim, The Manipulative Little Monster


	2. Chapter Two

Heya everybody,

Well this is part Two of Labyrinth Christmas Carol. I have taken some licence with the story so like please don't hate me for it. Um hey comment

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chapter Two

  
  
  
  


Jareth finally fell into a listless sleep at around ten to thirteen. Suddenly the sound of dim chimes burst through his dosing. One eye was half opened in an attempt to look around slowly. And he saw.... nothing. Suddenly just out of the corner of his eye he saw it. A great blue ball of light appeared at the window just seconds before it burst open. The blue blankets were pulled quickly up over his eyes and he wondered if he was going to have to go to earth for medication again. 

  
  


Without his seeing it the ball of light grew into a beautiful raven haired woman dressed in a long medieval type of white gown. There was holly and red ribbons braided into her hair as silver sparkles stood out on her cheeks. She had thought about wearing wings but hey that would have been overkill. One long naked fingernail was placed to Jareth's cheek and she spoke in her soft accented voice. "Jareth wake up it's thirteen o'clock."

  
  


Jareth bolted forwards staring at the woman who stood before him. She was familiar oh very familiar indeed. Now he knew he had to be dreaming. Those blue eyes searched her emerald ones and her name came out in a soft hiss and was followed by a vocal sneer. " Morgan? Morgan what the hell are you doing here in that getup?"

  
  


"Well J." She announced slowly as she settled herself on the bed next to him long slender digits spreading the silk of the dress about her. " I have been send here for your welfare."

  
  


Jareth sneered. "My welfare? A night of unbroken rest would better benefit my welfare." Morgan offered a shrug of her shoulders as her eyes peered into his.

  
  


"Your salivation then. I am not here as Morgan I am here as the Ghost of Christmas Past."

  
  


At this point Jareth laughed outright. "The Ghost of Christmas Past? Morgan La Fae I fear that all those lonely nights on Avalon have muddled your brain. What do you think you are doing here? Who the bloody hell sent you? Just because I ended our affair doesn't give you the right to haunt me like this."

  
  


Jareth was almost on his feet, erect at his speech. Hooded eyes strained around the dark room half expecting applause for his little speech. Morgan stood up and offered a low mocking clap as her magic tipped him out of bed to appear at her feet. She offered a small but dazzling smile as she peered down at him. Her voice was sugary sweet as she spoke to him. "Now Jareth what ever are you doing groveling at the floor at my feet. Well, I must say, this certainly brings back a whole wagon load of memories now doesn't it."

  
  


Jareth rolled quickly to his feet, a silken encased family of five outspread to create a crystal. To his great shock it didn't appear. Now Jareth the arrogant brat that he is just seemed to stare at his vacant hand astonished. Morgan placed a silken finger upon his stuttering lips. Her voice was soft but not exactly what one would call gentle at this point.

  
  


She stood up quickly a shake of head sending her silken raven waves tumbling back over her silk encased shoulders. "Now I see that got your attention. You see Jareth I am here at a higher power's bequest not just my own. And your magic has been taken from you. Now just how long is lasts is tied directly into how well you behave tonight. Now take hold of my hand there is so much to see." 

  
  


She didn't await his choice. She simply picked him up by the scruff of his neck and pulled him towards the open window framed. At this point Jareth was really angry. Quick kicks were given to Morgan's feet as she pulled him out the window. Amazingly enough they started to fly. Jareth fought her every inch of the way.

  
  


Whomever this higher power was, he decided, if they wanted to put him through this then they would have to deal with him their selves. The kicking and punching at Morgan continued and suddenly she let him go.

  
  


He started to fall. No magic came to stop him he held his own form as he looked at the ever approaching ground. The rushing air ripped the scream from his throat. This was ridiculous they couldn't just let him fall but, heh, they were. Morgan's voice rang out calmly inside his head.

  
  


"So Jareth are you ready to behave like a good boy now?" Her voice was warm and amused as she spoke in that condescending tone. As the ground continued it's rush towards him he realized he had little choice indeed. Being as he couldn't yell he simply said yes inside his head and hoped that Morgan would hear him.

  
  


And she did, heck she had to we couldn't kill Jareth yet could we now. Well yes I suppose I could kill Jareth but then were would all the listians in the story be? Now wait were was I? Oh yes now I remember...

  
  


Jareth was brought gently up to Morgan's hand by an upward drift of air. She gave him a small smile as she reached for his hand this time. She wasn't a monster after all. Suddenly all to soon for his tastes the Labyrinth disappeared from beneath them. There in the distance a bright light appeared. Jareth's low worried voice rushed into Morgan's ears. "Um hey Morgan? Morgan? Morgan?! What is that light up there it cannot be dawn!"

  
  


"No Jareth that is the past."

  
  


"Oh yes the past. What a minute the past?! We can't go into the past it breaks all the rules." Suddenly they entered the light and tore through it time breaking in vibrant colors around them. Jareth watched breathless but a small smile came across thin lips. Well this time they were doing something wrong and it wasn't his fault. Morgan was gonna get into trouble now. He was just about to blurt out something not very nice along the lines of *Nah Nah Nah boo* but at that moment they landed in a place that Jareth knew oh very well indeed.

  
  


It was the village were he had been born. Of course it was a long time ago what kind of silly question is that? Jareth is immortal they went back to past remember? Now hush and listen to the story.

  
  


Jareth had been born on a snowy night were the moon broke through the colds just right. It was a magic snow you see for only magic nights can bring magic children. His Mother was a pretty maid indeed but had sadly died giving birth to him or else I know his life would have turned out very differently indeed. No one ever seemed to know who his Father was. And when he was born with two mismatched eyes and on A Midwinter's Night, everyone in the village assumed the worst about him.

  
  


The children were cruel but it wasn't as if they could throw the child into the snow not matter if he could make crystals come to his cradle. Who was to say what Fae lord could be his Father? No one in that sleepily little village was willing to risk vengeance to try to do so. Before his Mother's death her last word was "Jareth" And everyone assumed that it was her choice of name for the child.

  
  


So Jareth he became. The children taunted him mercilessly and always threw stones and sticks whenever he passed by. And the night of the Solstice was the worst night of the year by far for him. That was the night that Jareth was teased and tormented by all the village and they built the fire outside his tiny hut to keep him away.

  
  


Jareth stood next to Morgan as he watched the steady stream of memories in this tiny place. A calming hand was placed slowly on his shoulder as she watched him struggle with the inner turmoil. "So much heart ache for such a little boy Jareth. I am sorry I never knew."

  
  


He shrugged off her pity with a sneer as he watched the villagers scurry around as those first eight years danced by. 

  
  


She looked at him calmly "There was another Christmas in this place do you remember that as well?" A quick nod was given as the picture shifted like a kaleidoscope. The snow once again floated down about their head as a bright light was spread across the sky. 

  
  


Oberon appeared in his sleigh pulled by 4 sparkling horses easily the size of large cars. He landed right on the fire and he menaced the villagers. His voice was a mighty roar that carried easily to the child Jareth hiding under the bed. "You monster terrifying a small boy for sport! You should be ashamed of yourselves! I want all of you go home and think of ways you'll beg forgiveness for what you've done!"

  
  


At this the villagers fled from the scene in terror. Oberon stepped down off of his sleigh and entered the tiny house. He gave no ceremony, he only pulled the scared Jareth from out from under the bed trying to ignore the wetness that was now sliding down his leg. Oberon gave him a slow shake which outfitted him in cleaner and well much nicer clothes. 

  
  


When he spoke it was much more tender and he almost seem to absorb the boy into a hug. "Well now my boy how much you've grown up! Well I remember when your Father met your Mother may she rest in peace. Now she named you Jareth wasn't it? A good name a fine name for a fine lad like yourself. Sorry to leave you here for so long lad but it couldn't be helped with the war and your father and all. But that doesn't matter now cause your gonna come home to Fae with me. Would you like that lad?"

  
  


For a few moments Jareth didn't no exactly what to say. He had no idea who this man was why he was hugging him or just where exactly this Fae place was. But truth be told he wasn't a dumb boy by any stretch of the imagination and he knew that he had to get out of the village. Anywhere but here was better her supposed.

  
  


Oberon noticed his silence and took the boy at arm's length. "Now Jareth I know all this has been hard on you having no family and all but those days are long gone boy cheer up! I'm to take you home and there are other kids with yer types of power so don't be scared. You'll be home safe and sound soon enough."

  
  


Jareth spoke to the man for the first time. Indeed it was the first time he had ever spoken to a living person. Other then his cat of course but the cat was a person to him anyway. "Where is home exactly?"

  
  


Oberon offered him another dashing smile and clapped a beefy hand on the boy's shoulder nearly driving him to his knees. "Well my boy it is a wondrous placed called the Underground. And there is a huge maze the biggest maze you have ever seen and goblins and..."

  
  


Oberon's voice trailed into the darkness that surrounded them as the went forward into the past. Morgan cast a quick look at Jareth to see how well he was holding up under all this. Jareth's face held a mask of boredom but she knew him to well for all of that bulls-- or rather baloney. Heh. 

  
  


They came to a second place and it to was filled with magic snow. There before them were a group of children playing with their magic. Jareth spotted himself a young boy but older then he was before by 4 or 5 years. The past seemed so hard to judge. A quick smile was shown on Jareth's face as he waved to all the children calling them by name. Sometimes he wondered, not that he'd admit it mind you, if this was the happiest time in his life.

  
  


He pointed to the boy dressed in silver standing there his lapis blue eyes winking mischievously in the silver moon light. "Why that's Puck! He is up to something you can always tell when he was up to something because his ears would wiggle." And sure enough those ears were wiggling up a storm.

  
  


Another little girl tromped by him with an innocent smile her scarlet hair tumbling out from under her hunter green cloak. "And why it's Starlight she always did try to get Puck with a snow ball. I always thought they would end up together."

  
  


Morgan smiled as she watched him watch the children wondering why she of all people had been chosen to preform this task when there were so many others. A shrug is given putting it to the author's temperament. 

  
  


Hey I resent that!

  
  


She ignored the other as she always did when she got in a mood and drew Jareth's attention to the two children on the hill. "And are they two familiar to you Jareth?" Jareth's eyes followed the line of Morgan's hand. There was a shifting in his eyes as he took in who they were. His voice was soft as he realized just who they were and what moment was about to happen.

  
  


What he didn't know was how it was hurting her too.

  
  
  
  


"Morgan you know as well as I do who they are. Must I see this? Don't you have a heart as well?" No response was made from Morgan as they drew closer to the children on the hill.

  
  


Those young voices were brought to them so easily on the chilled December wind. Voices that brought back so many memories of such childish joy. They watched younger versions of themselves. 

  
  


Morgan's voice was heard first. She was the younger of the two at 14. Even then she was a beauty her long raven hair sliding back over her raven cloak. Her voice was soft as those tiny fingers were removed from her muff and wrapped around Jareth's equally small hands. "I have heard that you are to be sent home Jareth. Is that true?"

  
  


Jareth's young voice rang out in reply. It was soft and held a hint of his manly tremor. "Yes Morgan I'm afraid it is true. I am to go to the Underground for further study with my Grandfather."

  
  


Morgan's voice held a hint of tears. "But what does that mean Jareth we are supposed to marry come Mid Summer. How can we marry if you go to this place."

  
  


Jareth stood up quickly and looked over the hill casting his gaze down to castle, decorated in it's Yuletide splendor. " I am sorry Morgan but you must understand. It is my duty my whole life's purpose. The Underground is my destiny. It is my birthright." He would have said more but Morgan's angry voice cut him off.

  
  


She rose to her feet to stand before him her emerald eyes flashing in anger. " Your destiny? Your birthright? Jareth your Grandfather left you on earth with peasants just so he could continue to rule without having to explain you. Now he is sick and you're going running to his side. What about me Jareth? What about our love?" She fell to her knees her small body racked with sobs that she could hold in no longer. "Don't you love me Jareth?"

  
  


He watched her coldly. Fingers which ached to brush away her tears remained clenched at his sides. His Grandfather had warned him that this would happen. He had given him the best advice of all. Never trust a woman's tears. 

  
  


"Morgan get a hold of yourself. What would you have me do be a pauper? And you be a Queen? This is my chance Morgan. This is what I was born for. I'll always have a soft spot for you of course and you are welcome in the Underground when ever you wish. Don't wreck what we have Morgan."

  
  


The tears froze on her cheeks. She wouldn't show her tears to him anymore. She rose quickly before bobbing a slow mocking curtsy. Her hand came out quickly in mock respect. Her voice was cold as where her eyes as they met his. "Of course Your Highness please forgive me. I had no idea what your kingdom had meant to you. Perhaps one day you can come and visit mine as well. True there aren't any goblins but I'm sure you could fit in somewhere. With the dogs perhaps. Good day to you Milord."

  
  


And with that she turned and walked out of his life as the darkness rushed around them. The present Morgan's eyes searched Jareth's quickly before looking away. They would never let each other know how much that moment had hurt them. Each watched the scene as it seemed to appear out of the darkness. 

  
  


It was Victorian London, the time were the Dickens tales were all set. Before them was a house that forever lived in Jareth's memories. A worn out old woman was sweeping a dirty step as a little urchin bobbed about her sooty skirts. They were poor that much was indeed obvious by the state of the street on which they lived if not on the persons themselves. A girl scampered about chasing her little brother her teeth lacking in the front.

  
  


Her voice was high with a crockery accent. "Charlie if ye don't get back here this very minute I'll wish you away I will" The boy she was chasing replied to her threat quickly with a low laugh.

  
  


"Ye do that Mandy and I won't ever tell yer another story" The boy's age must have been misjudged as the sooty snow fell on them. He was perhaps twelve but no one knew that he would grow up to be one of the most famous people who have ever written. The girls voice rang out clear familiar words to us Laby fans. But they held her own little twist.

  
  


"I wish ta goblins would come an take yer away right now!"

  
  


And to her amazement they did.

  
  


Charles stood in the throne room of the castle having just beaten the Labyrinth. Jareth was a little annoyed. Ok he was really annoyed that this little street rat from London had beaten him and his first making of the Labyrinth. It was the stories that had done him in. One really had to learn not to listen to stories and try to trick someone at the same time. It normally doesn't work.

  
  


Well for what ever reason Charles had beaten the Labyrinth and was entitled to what ever he wished. And from Jareth he simply asked permission to spend the Christmas Holidays in the Underground then to return home. As Morgan and Jareth watched the Jareth of the past opened his mouth in shock. The words that had fallen from his Grandfather's lips for so many years fell from his own and thus a cliche was made.

  
  


"Christmas Bah Humbug. I do not make merry myself on Christmas and cannot afford to make others merry as well. I advice you take this little peach and get yourself back to London post haste." He glared the younger man into submission forcing him to take the peach and eat it. 

  
  


Charles Dickens forgot Jareth and the Underground but that Bah Humbug stuck somehow in his head and thus the story that the world knows came into being.

  
  


Of course that's the way it happened? Are you calling me a liar? Look just ask Jareth if you don't believe me. Oh wait you better not I'd rather not get boged this week. I have to much to do. Now do you want me to tell you the rest of this or not. Good then sit down and be quiet. Now where was I?

  
  


Jareth and Morgan had left the throne room leaving the young king in his first year of ruling himself. Those years fled by and they were once again brought to a Christmas Party. Loud Christmas Carols were played as people in eighties style clothes proceeded to break dance around them.

  
  


Look now on that family in the corner. Do they look at all familiar to you? They don't well look again. There do you seem. Why yes it is them before the divorce. And do you see the girl standing alone staring out into the snow...

  
  


Morgan stood next to Jareth as he watched himself watch the raven haired girl staring out into the moonlit snow. Her head was pressed to the window and her mind filled with dreams and fairytales. Tonight so far had been a good night. They were Robert and Linda a couple with their outwardly perfect marriage and their perfect child. There had not been any snide little comments about Linda's co-star or about how they had spent so many late nights together.

  
  


Jeremy was around here someplace she knew. She had watched him catch her Mother's eye when he thought the girl wasn't looking. Even now they were standing at the bar close enough to touch. The girl watched them carefully through the window's reflection her hatred for Jeremy rolling off her like waves. 

  
  


Morgan watched Jareth as she watched this angry raven haired girl. She must admit that this child held a great deal of promise for the future. Jareth's stance was angry his hands clenched at his back. The younger image of himself watched the girl as well before following her line of sight to her Mother. 

  
  


The girl's Mother had left the man called Jeremy and waved the girl over. The younger version of Jareth stepped closer to the girl as well. The conversation was barely audible but Morgan moved closer to hear what was said. She heard Linda's well trained actor's voice ringing out loud and clear. Her timber was rich and clean, it was no wonder the audience loved to listen to her.

  
  


"Alexander, I would like you to meet my daughter. Honey this is Alexander he is one of the producers of the play."

  
  


Jareth was scarcely knowable in the dark hair and large glasses her wore. Morgan wondered why he was disguised and why he was giving a false name so different from his own. Now she had no doubts that it was indeed Jareth for she could feel his magic upon her skin like a ultra violet light in the room. She pulled herself away from those thoughts choosing instead to watch Jareth interact with this girl and her Mother.

  
  


"Well Linda if I had known your daughter was this pretty I would have asked to put her in the play somewhere. Tell me my dear have you ever thought of acting I am sure you would be very good at it. After all talent like your Mother's I am very sure has been passed down."

  
  


The girl's cheeks filled with a blush as she listened to the man gush on about her like that. Her voice was soft as he voiced all her greatest dreams to the wind. " I do so hope to be an actress someday. I know I can be good by never as good as my Mom." A soft smile was given to her Mother and Linda returned it quickly giving her daughter's arm a quick squeeze.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jareth offered a smile as well. "Well my dear I have something for you that I do hope you'll like. I found it in a second hand shop in the Village and from what your Mother has told me about you I am sure that you will like it." A small wink is given as the elaborately wrapped package is presented to her. She was quite sure that she hadn't seen anything so beautiful in her life.

  
  


The girl gawked at him as he pressed the package into her waiting fingers. His voice was warm and gentle and he whispered to her softly. "Well open it my dear girl and tell me what you think. The gift isn't the wrapping you know."

  
  


Slow delicate motions were made in order to save the pretty silver paper and bow. A soft smile was given as she pulled out the leather bound red book. The title was enstamped in gold on the background and she read it out the words hovering on the air as the darkness was closed in around them. Jareth kept his eyes on the girl to the last.

  
  


"The Labyrinth"

  
  


Morgan's voice cut in on his brooding thoughts. "There was of course another Christmas with this girl."

  
  


Jareth's voice was an angry cry of despair, " No Morgan not that Christmas! Isn't it enough that the pain of that moment is played on a hundred televisions a day? Please Morgan don't show me that Christmas!"

  
  


His words fell upon her sympathetic ears. But there was nothing she could do. This was a vision of a past Christmas and it must be viewed no matter how painful it was for him.

  
  


Ok I know that the Labyrinth doesn't look like it takes place at Christmas but I have changed it for dramatic purposes. Hey my story my rules. Anyway I say it was Christmas in the Underground cause time passes more quickly there then it does here on earth. Hey if you have a problem with that email me at [Lilaclouieee@aol.com][1] and we'll have a conversation about it.

  
  
  
  


They stood before each other in that now so famous pose. The older version of Jareth yelling at his younger self. " Don't say that you fool! That is not the way to win her love! Let her go home and try it in a few years from now! Don't try to force her you ass!"

  
  


But the younger Jareth couldn't hear it. All he could hear was Sarah's soft voice ringing in his ears. The Jareth's were untied in that instant the pain that spread between them like bridge. Once again they faded into the darkness to stand at the hill over looking the Labyrinth. Jareth never good at holding his grief whirled quickly around to Morgan her being the closest person to vent his anger on. His voice rang out over the Labyrinth.

  
  


"Why do you delight in torturing me so Morgan? I always thought you had a heart!" For the first time in her life Morgan let it go. She stepped calmly away from Jareth her voice soft and sad.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"This are the shadows of the past Jareth. They are what they are and I cannot change them. I would never use something like this to attack you."

  
  


Jareth heard nothing of her words. He was alone in his mind. His pain. He couldn't bare to look at Morgan. His eyes were locked on the Labyrinth before him her voice ripped with pain. "Leave me Morgan! Leave Me! Go back to Avalon and leave me with my pain!"

  
  


Morgan offered a sigh as she left him huddled safe in his bed. And somewhere the clock ticked off the hours til one. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Kim, The Manipulative Little Monster

  
  


  
  


   [1]: mailto:Lilaclouieee@aol.com



	3. Chapter Three

Heya everybody,

  
  


Well if you were reading the story and wondering at what part the listians were all gonna come in, well this is it. I think I got everybody who asked to be in it in it. So if you don't like how I wrote you or something let me know. I also want to add that I thank you for letting me use you guys in this way. On another note, Lexie is not a listain. She is one of the kids I babysit for and the closest I'm ever gonna come to have kids of my own. So like yeah comment and junk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Three

  
  


Jareth lied in his bed reliving old memories. He had no notice of the hands of the clock as they slid relentlessly to the hour of the next appointment. Indeed Jareth had forgotten that another spirt was coming to him. Perhaps if he hadn't he wouldn't have been so shocked when he heard the sound of howling coming from the chair before the fireplace. The curtains on the King's bed shook with that off pitch rendition of "The Twelve Days of Christmas."

  
  


Yes the howled "Twelve Days of Christmas". No I have no been drinking why do you ask? I think I should feel rather insulted about that!

  
  


Jareth looked rather calmly at the huge figure sitting in his chair. With a shock he realized that he knew that howl. The bulking figure before his fire was Ludo encased in a green robe with an odd little wreath upon his head. Jareth was quite convinced at this point that he had taken a fall and hit his head rather hard. The illusion was reenforced when Ludo began to speak in his slurred ape man kind of voice. "Come in an owe me betta man"

  
  


It was a loud resounding boom that fell into the room as Ludo said it once again. "Come in an owe me betta man!"

  
  


Jareth was quite livid at this. Morgan was one thing but Ludo?! Ludo was a different story entirely. His voice was cold as he spoke to the beast before him.

  
  


"And I suppose you are the Ghost of Christmas Present?"

  
  


Ludo nodded quickly his floppy red ears sliding about his face. One had to admit that he did look rather absurd. "Ludo ghoooooost Ludo take Jareth to show him."

  
  


One large padded hand was placed on Jareth's shoulder as he led him quickly to the window. It seemed that the walls had dissolved around him and they were now standing before a large Christmas tree in what could be any old town any old where. There was a little bit of white fluffy snow on the ground, Christmas snow. Suddenly around them figures started to appear out of the cold night air.

  
  


A chorus of children's voices came to him first, the song ringing through the air. It was high and bright pure with the joy of Christmas. The song really didn't matter, because the words were caught and cast by the December winds. Somehow Jareth knew that this was the only Christmas some of this kids were going to have.

  
  


He could see the pain that life had brought them shining like an aura around them. But there in brilliant gold was the simple joy of the season. Small toys were given to the children stuff that most people wouldn't even think about. But to them it made all the difference in the world. It made them know that they were not forgotten, that they were not alone in the world. 

  
  


Small bags of cookies were given and little cups of cocoa. But to those kids it was a feast and even Jareth had to be at least a little moved by the sheer joy in these kids eyes. The singing went on and was cast into the cold night. The warmth of the song seemed to take some of the chill out of the air and out of these children's life. 

  
  


Jareth wanted to stay, not that he would admit it, but Ludo's hand was placed on his shoulder once again. The world seemed to tilt as the tree disappeared. The song still stayed with Jareth or perhaps it had mingled with the loud music coming through the door they were standing before. The house was simple and a small wreath was placed on the door. For some reason this house was very familiar to him...

  
  


I know what you're thinking. It sure took you long enough to get here Kim. Well welcome to my party an my little part in the story.

  
  


Jareth's voice rang out against the rather loud party inside. "And why have we come to this odd corner of earth Ludo? Did you suddenly get hungry or something?"

  
  


Ludo the good natured beast that he was didn't offer a mean retort or anything he simply pointed at the door and said softly, "Ludo and friend go in them no see us or hear us." And with that they were suddenly inside a packed living room. A merry fire was glowing in the fireplace and the music was louder inside here. Some people were dancing on the kitchen floor and others were standing near the bar. There was even a spare kid running around and was that a goblin over in the trash? Let's take a closer look shall we?

  
  


There over in the left hand corner yes over there the goblin with his head in my trash. Well I guess when I invited everybody I should have said everybody human or humanoid rather. Oh well I guess that's a mess I'm gonna have to clean up in the morning. Wait a second just were did my dog go?

  
  


Oh yes there he is. You seem him over there with the pretty girl in the long red dress. Yes that one. Her name is Lauren and she's a singer. A rather good one actually. I left her in control of the music for tonight and so far no complaints. Oh the girl next to her? Well that Rhonda see her the tall one with the reddish brown hair. I know I like that necklace to it's quite fetching actually a crystal ball is very approbate for this night.

  
  


Jareth cast a glance at all of us assembled at my party. There over standing by the kitchen table were two striking girls each talking avidly. One was blond and had one green eye and one blue. She was rather reserved and mysterious. Jareth knew her to be called Anony. And the girl she was talking to the one with red hair grey eyes. She was rather sarcastic but fun. Her name was Mollie. 

  
  


Jareth walked between the girls listening to the conversations as he went from group to group. This had to be the first time in the list's history that a party was given and he wasn't given an invitation. Oh his dear little Monster was gonna hear about it over this. Suddenly out of now way a small dark head child pulled on his robe bottom. She offered him a smile but it was seen that she had meant to be serious. He judged her to be about three or so.

  
  


He cast a glance at Ludo wondering how it was that this child could see him when all those in the room couldn't. Sadly though his gaze found the Ghost of Christmas Present standing over the food table sadly crying. "Smell gooooood!" Once more the sharp tug was given to the bottom of the robe. 

  
  


Jareth cast his best glare down to the child below him. Her voice was soft and sweet the kind of little kids voice we all wish we could keep. " Scuse me? I said scuse me!"

  
  


His voice was cold he didn't know who the girl was even though he should of. But that wasn't his concern now. All he wanted to do was know why this kid could see him. " And what do you want?"

  
  


She wasn't put off by his meanness to her. Have you noticed children almost never are? "Are you da man who took da baby?"

  
  


He closed his eyes slowly. "Yes I am the one who takes the baby"

  
  


"Well my brother Kepper says dat you were mean when you took Sarewh's brother Toby away. He says he's gonna wish me away sometimes but he don't mean it."

  
  


He tried very hard to focus on what the child was saying but some deep part of him finding this all vert very surreal. But the girl went on. "My name is Lexie. And I told Kepper that you only took da baby cause Sarewh told you to. And that you didn't like doing it like I don't like brushing my hair but it something that you havta do somptimes. Wha happened to Sarewh did you make her a princess?"

  
  


Those earnest black eyes were peering up to his and he wondered for the first time if there was some use for children after all. Other then making them goblins of course. His heart fluttered briefly to Sarah before he looked down at the child once again. He knew he couldn't break her heart but not giving her a happy ending. 

  
  


He leaned down to the child's level putting his hands slowly on her tiny shoulders. " Well Lexie she and I got married and lived happily ever after." The child's face screwed up quickly as she tried to process ever after. Her voice was soft and filled with awe at that.

  
  


"Already but you just met her dis morning. I watched you. Woah if time moved that fast den it has to be my birthday already." Jareth gave the child a laugh the first real laugh that came from his lips in a long time. He patted the child on her head as she went off to find her brother to tell him about the happy ever after she just heard about. 

  
  


As he walked around he drew closer to the kitchen table benches and he studied the girls sitting there. Now wait it couldn't be but it was. The two girls who had been in the Underground only hours ago were now sitting not three feet from where he stood sipping slowly on steaming mugs of cocoa. He wasn't amused. How had they ever managed to get out of his grip so fast. His hand shot out to form a crystal to take him back but he realized quickly that he still didn't have his power.

  
  


A soft disgruntled sigh was given as he watched Kimberly and Laura sit and talk to the other two girls. One was pretty with her long thick hair pulled back into a ponytail. He knew her name it was Angeline . The other one across from her had long straight brown hair and blue eyes her name was Crystal. He sat down at the table and listened to the conversation.

  
  


Well now have you ever noticed when you eavesdrop you never hear anything good about yourself? Well Jareth obviously never did. Crystal ran her blue orbs over Kimberly's form trying to see if she wanted to believe the truth. "Now you're telling me he threatened to bog you all because you guys wanted inspiration?"

  
  


Laura offered a quick nod. "He was really awful to us. I wonder what he might have done if Anne-Marie hadn't come in when she did. And thank goodness for Lyris. If it weren't for her we'd really be in a pickle. I simply do not understand why Jareth is acting this way towards us. We are the ones who believe in him. He actually used magic to keep us from speaking." 

  
  


At this point Jareth was wishing he would have his powers, but seeing as he didn't quick steps took him to another group of people in the room. At least this people would have magic. He cast a quick glance over the two red heads before him one was the Biting Fairy and the other was Stardust the Protector of Dreams and Wishes. He went to sit down but then he caught a glance of the people sitting on the couch before the fireplace. 

  
  


There they all were. Aud and Rach were sitting next to each other not that far from Kim matching their white sweaters and blue jeans. They were in the middle of telling a joke that cannot be placed here after all this might fall into the hands of children. Jareth took advantage of that fact to slide his gaze over the other's in this little court.

  
  


There was Lys sitting opposite ,e with her light skin and very long brown hair. Her brilliant green eyes were locked onto the girls telling the joke. Next to her was Anne-Marie sitting there in her brilliant green the tinsel still in her wavy brown hair. A smile was on her lips normally pale skin taking on a rose blush from the fire. Sitting on the couch on the other side of the Monster was the faithful bard Lyris. He couldn't help but notice her entwined fingers with the man next to her.

  
  


A soft sneer was made. Well this had to be Elm. We would explore this more but Heh we can't. Anyway in the middle of the court sat me my long brown hair loose over my shoulders. My glasses were perched on the end of my nose and were pushed up as Lexie climbed into my waiting lap. A wave was made in Jareth's direction but I really didn't notice. 

  
  


I spoke up quickly. "Well before we have dinner let's have a toast. But heh who to toast to?"

  
  


Lyris stood up quickly her glass raised in Jareth's general direction. " Well I say we give a toast to Jareth he's the one who brought us here together."

  
  


Somewhere there was an agreeing cry of "here, here" but I stood up more then a little angry.

  
  
  
  


"Wait a minute Lyris! You want to toast Jareth after how awful he's been to you? To all of us? Jareth should be down on his knees happy that he has believers like us! This is my party and there is a reason that Jareth was not invited! It's cause I didn't want him running his mouth and wrecking it all!"

  
  


A constraining hand was placed on mine as I once again returned to my sitting position. Lexie once again settled into my lap. Lyris's voice was almost pleading as I looked quickly around the room. I must admit I was a little, well alright more then a little upset at myself for causing such a scene. But hey what's Christmas without a scene?

  
  


"Now Kim really be reasonable remember where we are, remember the day. Peace on earth and such remember? Come on lift a glass to him for the day's sake."

  
  


A grumble was in my throat as I looked around at all the people there. But I knew that I had been beaten on this point. My glass was raised and my voice was cold. "To Jareth he'll be very merry and happy on this day I have no doubt. Even if he is a jerk and would rather pout then...."

  
  


I was cut off quickly as Lexie raised her sippy cup. "To Da man who took da baby, may Santa bring him all da presents he asked for, and his Mommy to!"

  
  


A laugh was given from all in attendance at the party. Her sentiments were mimicked by all those in attendance and the sound of glass was heard being clinked all over. Suddenly there was a loud commotion as the sound of boots were heard on the steps. All eyes were turned to it and a quick glance and the lack of laughter made me wonder where Aud and Rach had gone to...

  
  


Those booted steps on the stairs made there way down to the landing and suddenly a tighted leg was put into view. The laughter increased as Rach entered the living room looking every inch the goblin king. Jareth was rather amazed and worried at this. Rachel strutted into the room the riding crop in her hand being smacked into her thigh. 

  
  


Now when I say Rachel looked every bit the goblin king I meant it. She had on the light blue tights, A long big sleeved white shirt and a black leather vest. She even was complete with the sock! One her head there was the big wig and her face was all made up. When she opened her mouth to smile she even had the pointed vampire teeth in. 

  
  


The giggling could scarce be contained as she stood in the middle of the room. Promptly Anne-Marie, The Biting Fairy and Mollie fell before her feet doing the "I am not worthy" thing. A cold smile was given to them before she strutted before them and looked over at everyone.

  
  


"I am Jareth the dreaded goblin king and you are now all my slaves! I command you to get on your knees and lick the bog dirt from my boot heels. Kimberelee I command you come her and alphabetize by cosmetics. And then cross reference that by size of the bottle and the most frequently used! And I said now!"

  
  


I gave a mock salute as I went and lugged in the big back of presents. "Yes my lordship yes my master what ever you be saying, Ah be doin!"

  
  
  
  


This proceeded to bring even more laughs. Suddenly as if on cue music began playing from upstairs. Rach strutted around some more before she picked up the riding crop and used it as a microphone. She sang in a pretty good imitation of what Jareth sounds like. The music was "Every Breath You Take" by Sting.

  
  
  
  


Every breath I take

Every move I make

Every step I take

I know you want me

It's there in your eyes

You want my surprise

Every step you take

Every move you make

You know you want me!

  
  


At this point everyone was joining in and adding some rather raunchy lyrics of their own. Jareth must admit that he was more then a little dismayed. He looked at Ludo with disbelief. "This is really what they think of me? When did I fall so low?"

  
  


A heavy hand was placed on Jareth's shoulder knocking him to the floor. Ludo hauled him up quickly before he showed him to the door. "Coooome Ludo show you more."

  
  


Now I must tell you that while our attention was diverted to those funny girls Ludo had almost become to age. His fur was now turning white and the green velvet of his robe was fading. Ludo had pulled Jareth to another house that was right next store to mine. They appeared in the living room were Lexie was sitting before the Christmas tree. It almost seemed as if she was upset. Her little voice rang out the darkness those black eyes reflecting the bright lights of the tree.

  
  


"I know that not how da man is. He was really nice. When I get bigger and go to his parties I will be berry nice to him like Kimmy is to me."

  
  


Jareth studied the little girl not feeling totally lost after all. A quick glance was given to Ludo before his eyes were returned to this remarkable child. " Tell me Ludo well she grow up to believe in me?"

  
  


Ludo's eyes seemed sad as he stared off into the distance. Jareth wondered if Ludo had heard his question and almost went to shake him when that great mouth was opened. " Ludo time is now but Ludo see the girl sad and alone. She is no one's friend. She is surrounded by books about bugs. She don't believe in anything but science. If things stay like this then she will be lost to you and the Underground."

  
  


Now Jareth was so in awe of the words he had heard he didn't even notice the speech that the great beast had made. As they faded into darkness Jareth's eyes were locked on the child til the last. Suddenly they appeared in a back alley. The sounds and smells around him told him it was New York City. Jareth's eyes locked onto Ludo and he saw for the first time the changes that had come over the beast. 

  
  


His voice was soft as he looked at Ludo. " Ludo do you grow old?"

  
  


Ludo nodded quickly a smile still on his face. "Ludo get old Ludo time on earth is very brief. The girl told Ludo that Ludo's time would end upon the stroke of 12."

  
  


Suddenly there was a great tolling of the bells. Jareth looked around quickly. "No Ludo you cannot leave me here like this. You have to take me home. You cannot leave me!"

  
  


A small smile was given to Jareth as his form was starting to dissolve into a pile of silver glitter. His voice was cast over the wind and it seemed when it touched Jareth there was a warmth to it. "Come in and know me better man!"

  
  


And somewhere out of the darkness came the thing that Jareth hated worse on this earth...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Kim, The Manipulative Little Monster


	4. Chapter Four

Well everybody,

  
  


It seems we have come to part four of our little tale. I hope it is as fun to read it as it was for me to write it. I don't own Laby or anyone else who might show up in this part. So if you have a problem with how I wrote it come and tell me. Anyway here we go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Four

  
  
  
  


Jareth watched in horror as the thing he feared most came quickly out of the darkness. His mouth flew open, he jaw lacked as he tried desperately to back into the wall. He was almost reduced into a crying heap as he came face to face with......

  
  
  
  
  
  


David Bowie.

  
  
  
  


A gasp was given and Jareth was now vowing to kill the author as the THING before him started to speak. " Oh god she didn't lie did she? Well this is definitely has to be caused by some kind acid flash back!" A quick finger is pointed to the kids listening to this story. "THIS is why you never should do drugs. The bloody buggers you play always come back to haunt you. Oh yeah and subscribe to Bowienet."

  
  


Jareth was about to climb the walls at this point. When was this ass gonna leave him alone? A gloved hand was placed before him to protect himself and a gasping voice was heard. " You stay away from me! I mean it I'll make you sorry!"

  
  


Bowie laughed as he watched Jareth. Quickly he grabbed him up by the lapels of his robe. A quick punch was given to that royal nose as David proceeded to accept this drug flash back. But hey why not get his hits in while he still could? Again that royal face was hit and at this point I'm gonna leave the conversation to you guys. After what you think doesn't have to be rated.

  
  


Ok do you guys think he's had enough yet? No? Ok well we can wait a little longer.

  
  


How about now? Well that's to bad because I'm on a tight schedule. Hey you guys aren't gonna have to explain this all later.

  
  


So David finally got the idea and stopped beating up Jareth. Man is Jareth a whimp. Ok I didn't say that. Finally David hauled the healing goblin king to get on with his work for this night. 

He spoke to J almost like a dreamer. " Well man we have a lot of people to see tonight. So let's get going before Iman wakes up. I don't want her to beat me with a chair again."

  
  


Jareth was hauled to a dirty old street corner in a worse section of the town then the one they were in. A grand sweeping hand motion was made to the dark haired girl standing there selling cheap Labyrinth memorabilia. Her hands and clothes were grubbing and she called out in a soft voice. " Labyrinth gifts. Come give your loved ones the joy of Jareth."

  
  


From out of no where a glob of filth hit the girl's cheek. There was the sound of kids laughing as the girl rushed to save her precious items. This had happened so often for her and once she used to believe in him. But he never came anymore. She was left alone. Those boys had done this to her every night since she had been selling here. A tear slid over her face. How sad her life had become. 

  
  


Jareth walked over and starting touching the things on the table, old videos, t-shirts, the novel. Why there was even copies of Sarah's music box. Why was this girl selling this items outside here rather then on ebay or something like that. He listened as the girl spoke softly. It seemed to him that these words were almost a curse. " Where are you Jareth why did you leave all of us. I hope no one ever believes in you again. After all you don't believe in anyone or anything tomorrow."

  
  


David leaned casually on the table waving his hand before the girl's face. When she didn't respond to that he laughed and turned to stare at Jareth, who was holding a cheap glass ball in his hand. "Why do you seem so shocked old boy? Did you think they'd love you forever? After all you stopped going to see people stopped coming to the words. And let's face it you're pretty pathetic."

  
  


Jareth smashed the crystal between his fingers sending those tinkling fragments to rest in the dirty snow. A quick glance is given to David but a shrug is offered deciding that this viagara soaked man was the one who wasn't worth it. All he said was " Look Bowie you drug infested rat let's get on with this!"

  
  


A shrug was given and those cold blue eyes met Jareth's. " Hey if that's what you want to do then that's what we'll do." A grand gesture is made of his hands as if he thinks that's how magic works. But hey who am I to say anything about that? The corner and the yelling kids vanished at that instant.

  
  


Once more they returned to a little house were a rather sober group of listians had come together. There voices were quiet as they sat to discuss what had recently happened among them. They were somberly dressed in black and indeed many had handkerchiefs pressed to red rimmed eyes. Jareth watched them indeed it was the same group as there was before.

  
  


A quick glance was tossed to Bowie as the girls one by one slowly entered the house. "What happened here? Why are they all crying? Who's house is this?" A mad half grin was given and a single digit pointed their way inside. Jareth rolled his eyes heavenward as he took quick steps through the door.

  
  


What came to him first was the voices. Lyris's came quickly from the little group and it had a strange sad quality to it. " I know Kim was thinking of doing something drastic but I never thought that she would do something like this!" As she came into view she looked different somehow. Perhaps it was different hair and he wondered if she had gained wait. He came to stand before her realizing that the wait she carried was a nearly term baby.

  
  


He let off a quick gasp. How had this happened? Who would dare lie with his silly little bard? Quick steps took him forward and a hand reached out to touch her belly. But Bowie's voice cut quickly in. " It isn't your's Jareth. She isn't your's and she hasn't been for a long time."

  
  
  
  


A quick glance was tossed to Bowie and he merely placed his finger to his lips. "No questions just look and listen." He turned his gaze meaningfully on the group of women before him. Another was speaking. Good gods could that sober looking girl be Anne-Marie?

  
  


When she opened her mouth there was no doubt as to the owner of the voice. " Kim didn't really know what to do after... Well after everything that happened. I guess she thought this was the best way out. I just can't believe she would go and do something like this." At this the woman's voice broke and she fell down into Lyris's arms heaving with sobs.

  
  


Next came the Biting Fairy's voice and she sounded more mad then upset. " Well I fully blame Jareth. If he hadn't pulled this stupid stunt then Kim wouldn't be forced to do such drastic measures. Maybe this well wake him up where ever the hell he went to!"

  
  


There was several murmurs of agreement as the door burst open. Aud and Rach came quickly in both obviously fresh from the airport. The both looked older less silly somehow and Aud was toting a bag with some rather odd things placed in. A quick glance and one could almost make out an odd mask...

  
  


Her voice broke out of the dim. "Is it true? Has Kim gone and done it?"

  
  


A sad group of nodding heads was given and it seemed that the two girls broke down to sob in each other's arms. Suddenly it became a group hug and the weeping was abounded. Aud's voice rang quickly out in the din. "I don't know why I had Tony give her the money I just thought that it would somehow pull her out of all this."

  
  


Lyris's arms held Aud quickly as her body racked with sobs. " Oh Aud it's ok you didn't know this would happen none of us did. We just never thought she would mean any of it."

  
  


Jareth tossed a quick look at David. His voice was cold " What has she gone and done now? I know Kim did something big she always did. Did she..."

  
  


He couldn't bring himself to say those awful words that were for some reason lodged in his throat. He turned back to the girls and picked out Rhonda's voice quickly from the others.

  
  


"We have to get going if we're gonna make it to the service. She needs for us to be there."

  
  


Anony nodded to her and said quietly. "Crystal and Lauren are all ready there. They have been asked to sing. So we'll meet them."

  
  


Laura spoke up quickly as the other girls were reaching for there coats. "We are all going to sit together right? I really don't think I can go through this alone."

  
  


Lys placed a quick arm around her shoulders. "Of course we are. None of us should have to go through this alone." Mollie gave a quick nod.

  
  


" We'll be together for the hell of this."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Suddenly the room around him started to spin and Jareth found himself in a large room filled with flowers and ribbons. People were slowly starting to pile in and take seats. He noticed with some satisfaction that the news was even there as well. It seemed his little Monster had done herself well after all. 

  
  


The girls were quickly brought in and took seats among those in the front row. Suddenly a girl came to stand before the podium. Her hair was tied back in a sever bun and she had old lady glass perched on her nose. A pencil was stuck behind her ear and she spoke sharply and her voice had this annoying nasal quality that made Jareth's nerves stand on end.

  
  


He was in fact cringing when Bowie turned to him with a little smile. "What you don't recognize the little girl who you were so anxious to have believe?"

  
  


Jareth gave a quick roar. "This is what that sweet little girl grew up to be? Someone who only believes in science and having her nose in a math book?" He was angry now how the hell had he let this happen. He was about to say more when Bowie once again placed his hand on his lips. 

  
  


"Would you be quiet the bloody show is about to start. I wish I had remembered to bring some pot that is popcorn."

  
  


Normally Jareth would said something snide but he wanted to know what had made the listians cry so. The girl was speaking.

  
  


"I know many of you thought that this day would never come. Well I am happy to tell you that it indeed has. The woman of the hour tonight gave up a life as a fantasy writer, she went to law school and became a top personal injury attorney and now she has gone on to become the newest Congresswoman from this state. Ladies and Gentlemen may I please present, Kimberelee Boyd."

  
  


There was a roar of applause and Jareth let out a cry of despair. "The Monster gave up writing and her values and went into public office? How could she do that?"

  
  


At this point his hands were around Bowie's neck and he started choking him quickly. For whatever reason this somehow had to be his fault.

  
  


Yes I gave up my values and went into public office why? Did you think I was gonna kill myself over Jareth? Guys I may be crazy but I'm not pathetic! Hey I heard that! No comments from the peanut gallery!

  
  


Finally Jareth stopped choking David as he had taken advantage of my little fit to beat the tar out of him. Now David had a black eye and bloody nose but none the less he made that silly little hand gesture and took them another place.

  
  


Before Jareth could see anything he smelt what could only be the Bog of Eternal Stench. A quick hand was placed to his nose as the rotting Labyrinth came into being. It was in awful shape. The walls were falling down and there was trash everywhere. David's nose pulled up as he stepped over a pile of what could only be fresh goblin dung. Sadly what he didn't see was the really big pile behind him a promptly fell into that. 

  
  


Jareth would have laughed but he didn't see it. All he could see around him was the waste that had been his kingdom. At almost a run he entered the castle. It was in worse shape then the labyrinth. The walls had all fallen done about him except for the one high tower that served as his bed chamber.

  
  


He ran to it and saw Morgan and his brother Darkness kneeling on either side of his bed. He knew what they were doing he had to do it several times himself. He ran towards the two figures trying frantically to stop them from doing it.

  
  


"No wait Morgan you don't have to do this. I can take care of this really. You have to stop this Morgan! Morgan!" At the end he was yelling but it was to late. Morgan sat up and kissed the figure's on the bed cheek. Her voice was very soft as she brushed his face slowly with her silken hair. It was long and unbound over her back as it should have been for the mourning she would now go through.

  
  


"Oh Jareth if only you hadn't acted this way. If only you had done your job. You would still be here the Labyrinth would still be here. People would believe in you as I do" Her sobbing faded away as the light shifted leaving the room swathed in shadows. 

  
  


David was leaning non-chantey against the wall as he studied Jareth's slumping form. One hand reached carelessly out towards the bed. "Well go on take a look Jareth. See where all of this has brought you."

  
  


He turned and looked coldly at Bowie before he fell to his knees praying to whoever had put him through this. His voice was loud and it seemed to echo against the stars in the night sky. " I have learned my lesions. I well keep Christmas and it's kindness in my heart. Please spirts don't make me do this."

  
  


And almost as if by answer lighting flashed towards the figure shrouded on the bed. Dramatic music under rid the scene as he walked up and quickly pulled the cloth from the face. Quickly he was pushed and felt like he was falling....

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well Ladies and gents,

  
  


I must remind you that the preceding story was all given in good fun. I am not a Bowie fan and never have been so sorry to those of you who are. Anyway other then that I hoped you like what there is of the story so far and the end will be coming soon.

~Kim, The Manipulative Little Monster

  
  



	5. Chapter Five

Well everyone,

  
  


This is the end of my little story. I hope it brought some joy and laughter! I hope it brings me a Green Award nom. (Just kidding!) Well anyway as always please comment on it. A great big thanks to all the listians who let me use you in this. I think it's one of the things that really helped out on the story! As always I don't own Laby or J or any of the chars. Hell I don't even want to claim I own myself sometimes!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Five

  
  


Jareth promptly fell on the floor by his head sobbing like a child. But hey he was home. A quick leap was given and he landed on his feet. "Why it's my own bed my own room I'm home!" And indeed he was home. The bed was his and so on and so on. He ran about his room doing a little dance that made me wonder if Bowie had slipped him something during the fight.

  
  


He quickly grabbed his closet door open and started frantically looking for just the right outfit. It took him about ten minutes to remember that he could change clothes using magic so hey that's what he decided to do. He quickly dressed in a shiny red number complete with Santa hate. (Thank you Lyris!). He jumped up and down on his bed and so on so forth.

  
  


"Well I'm as happy as Bowie in a crack based room!" He shouted gleefully. " I'm as merry as a angel I'm as giddy as a school boy!" 

  
  


Finally he ran out into the town square. The goblins were lazily assembled around toying with chickens and other creatures. As the king appeared the goblins cowered in terror. He walked up to the group and grabbed the first creature he saw. A quick shake was given and Jareth's voice was icy cold. Could it be that Jareth hadn't learned anything at all?

  
  


Yes I know that if it was true this whole story would be a waste of time but hey give me some rope for dramatic emphasis. Jeez I'm not used to writing funny stories.

  
  


The goblin was held at arm's length and a slow shake was given to the terrified goblin. He was raised quickly to eye level and Jareth's cold orbs peered into his. "What kind of king do you think I am?"

  
  


Derek shivered the terror pulling his words from his mouth. " You a good kind yer Lordship," A quick nod was made and mimicked by the other goblins. Jareth offered a smile. Well perhaps it was more of a baring of teeth but hey beggars can't be choosers. 

  
  


"Well you is that so?" Another chorus of nods rang out. " Now then you know how I hate liars don't you. Now if you lie to me one more time I'll pitch you into the Bog of Eternal Stench before you can even blink."

  
  


Derek did blink and at this point was considering his options. He spoke quickly as if cold clipped words would make Jareth hurt him less. "Well yer highness you well do have a tendency to be mean to us goblins." He closed his eyes quickly waiting for the blow to come. Instead he was gently set on his feet.

  
  
  
  


Jareth looked quickly at the goblin. "Well seeing as you have been so honest I have decided to give you all a gift."

  
  


The goblins looked quickly at each other. What was a gift? Was it some new kind of spanking or whip that Jareth had invented? A low sigh was given and Jareth rolled his eyes. A knee was given before he grimaced in disgust as he slid in goblin dung. The goblins didn't laugh they wouldn't dare to. Would you?

  
  


It didn't even faze J he merely looked quickly at the goblins. "A gift is a present. Something good someone gives you. I am giving you all an old fashioned holiday." A quick wave of his hand was given and a huge table was created overflowing with good food and a HUGE mistake : liquor.

  
  


A smile was given as he waved the goblin towards the table. "Merry Christmas!"

  
  
  
  


Jareth left his kingdom clothed in somber clothes a big smile on his face. He stood before my door the party noises coming from the inside. He forced the smile off his face as he knocked. Inside we were in the middle of opening presents. I hopped up upon hearing the cold wrapping at the door but Lyris had beat me to it.

  
  


She quickly pulled open the door a bright smile on her face. I could see her smile dissipating as I walked towards the door. The welcoming smile on my own face fell as well as I could see the reason that she was so dejected. Jareth stood there his eyes cold as he watched her. Lyris's voice wavered as she spoke to him. "Your Highness what are you doing here?"

  
  


Jareth's voice was cold as he looked at her. "You were not at work this morning as we discussed." 

  
  


Lyris's voice was defiant. " Yes sir we did discuss it and you told me I could have thirteen hours to come to earth and go to Kim's party."

  
  


"I did would I Jareth, The Goblin King say something like that?" I cursed Jareth under my breath and picked up my Mother's cut glass punch bowl. I walked quickly carefully as not to spill the bright red punch within and as not to upset the floating ring of sherbert inside it. Lyris was stammering as she got flustered as he managed to get further into my house. 

  
  


"Well no but you did Jareth. You um well told me I could go."

  
  


Jareth's voice once again held the chill of the arctic as he advanced towards me. " Well my Silly Little Bard I have had my fill of this therefore..."

  
  


He never got to finish as I walked up behind him and spoke. My voice was cold to match the chill in his own.. "And I have had my fill of you Jareth."And with that I dumped the whole red mess down over his white outfit. Lyris jumped back shocked as some of it spilled on her. I stepped quickly before Jareth awaiting his reaction.

  
  
  
  
  
  


He threw his head up his eyes curling back. Quickly I took a step closer, I had done it and if he was gonna fight with someone it was gonna be me. My back straightened and I was ready to take whatever he was going to do to me. Hell I had done it before. I was ready I always was acting rash but I had learned to accept the consequences of my actions. I was ready for anything he thought to do to me.

  
  


He laughed.

  
  


I nearly fainted. I had been ready for everything but that jolly completely happy laugh that spread over the room in waves. I must admit my first reflex was to ask him if he was high but something in his eyes stopped me. 

  
  


Perhaps it was the joy of the season perhaps I felt that we had fought enough for one year but somehow my own laughter meet his and they mingled in the air. One by one as if they were being hit with an electric currant the others in the party started to laugh as well. Jareth just stood there in his red covered suit and laughed and laughed. 

  
  


His hand fell open and everyone in the party was given a crystal that sparkled like magic snow in the light. When you held it up to your ear you heard "Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas." And though they didn't show you your dreams they did give you plenty of inspiration.

  
  


And so Jareth became as good a Master as good a man and as good a king as the magical world have ever known.

  
  


This is until New Years when the goblins celebrations had gotten on his nerves and Derek threw up all over his shoes. Then of course he blamed me just like he always does and went back to being a really big jerk.

  
  


Hey it's only a story what do you want from me?

  
  


Merry Christmas,

  
  


Kim, The Manipulative Little Monster

  
  


and

  
  


Bah Humbug

  
  


Jareth, The Goblin King

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
